


Surrender

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, James is a Slut, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Sex Toys, Thomas loves it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Thomas ruins James for anything else.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> October Drabble Challenge - Day 1 - Toys.

“Please, no more,”

“Come on darling, you can take it,”

“I can't, it’s too much,

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, please don't,”

Thomas stopped moving his hand, the wooden dildo shining in the low candle light from the thick oil that had been used to lubricate and open up James below him on the bed, decadent and spread out in white linen sheets like an apparition of an angel, ass squeezing around the phallus, his pink rim slick and stretched.

“I know you can take it,”Thomas purred, moving his hand a scant few millimetres and the movement drew such a wanton moan from the man below him that he just had to continue the in and out thrusting, a glacial pace, never too much in one direction, just pumping it slightly that it had James’ flesh taut, pulling and relaxing around the foreign object in his ass.

The handle of the wooden phallus was covered in strips of red linen, and was damp with the oil Thomas had used to prepare James. He had taken such care to open his lover with one, two, then three fingers, cooing filthy words into the shell of James’ ear, James’ fingers scrabbling to fist the sheets below, to bruise fingerprints into Thomas’ arms. 

Before they had even begun, James had admitted he was scared, had told Thomas he’d not used toys before, too concerned that he would be discovered with the object in his possession, and so Thomas had pleaded to take James’ toy virginity from him, to spoil the lieutenant with something _extra_. He wanted to spoil him for anyone else, to ruin the expectation of ever having a normal prick inside him again, forcing something larger into his lover that would make James want more, need more, to be a whore for larger and harder. Thomas wished so much to be unable to satisfy James ever again with his own meager length or girth. He wanted James to _crave_.

Thomas pressed his hand into James’ side, whispering crude sweetness in his ear, how beautiful he was in his need, in his suffering, the man below breathing hard enough that his sides flexed as his arse tried to simultaneously push back for more and yet shy away as if his shame had overtaken his lust.

“Thomas, I can’t,”

“Yes you can, you’re pushing back for more, and it’s hardly all the way in, you need to relax my love,”

“Please, I can’t,”

“But you can, let me show you how,”

Thomas removed the wooden phallus, slick and noisily from James’ hole, and added some more oil to the toy. It was already glistening in the light of the candles beside their bed, but with the added lubrication, it positively glowed, almost as bright as James’ blushed skin from forehead to navel, he shone, looking up at Thomas with his lower lip between his teeth and his pupils blown wide.

Thomas held the toy up, showing James how well slicked it was, pointing to a spot on the side just below the toy’s bulbous head, “This is how far you’ve taken, my love,” he said, “And this is how much you will take,” Thomas pointed to the flared base just above the thick handle, ”You will take it for me, won’t you James?”

“I want to,” James complained, panting hard with his hands fisting in the sheets beside his body, “But it’s too much, it’s so much,”

“Hush now,” Thomas purred, “Let me play,”

“Oh god,” James whined, his head hitting the pillow as Thomas circled his hand around James’ hard prick and lined up the toy, pressing the head in until he was struggling for breath yet again.

“It’s as thick as my wrist,” Thomas commented, pushing gently, stroking the flesh around it with one finger, “Your beautiful pink hole is stretching around it so willingly, it wants to be taken,”

James closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as Thomas pressed the toy steadily deeper.

“You’re halfway there love,” Thomas let go of James’ cock to pet his trembling stomach, urging James to relax, “Just a little more,”

Beneath Thomas, James let a high keen slip through his clenched teeth as the slickened wood pressed further into him, he felt like he was being spread apart, held down only by the press of Thomas’ hand, flying into a million pieces. He felt so stretched, narrowed down to nothing but his panting and the clench of his ass around the thick invader, thicker and longer than he’d ever had. 

“There,” Thomas breathed, sitting back on his heels to admire his lover flushed before him, panting with want and need, his ass stretched so full and wide around the wooden dildo he had opened him up with, “You surrender so beautifully, James,”

James craved it, the stretch, the fullness, the little stutters of Thomas’ hand as he tried and failed to hold the wooden dildo steady. He had loved Thomas’ own prick hard and velvet, but this was unforgiving, unyielding not like a real penis at all. It’s hard and solid and hits all the best places in all the best ways that make his toes curl and back stretch and twist under Thomas’ expert ministrations that James wondered if he had done this to himself at some stage.

“Do you think you could come from this alone?” Thomas asked, his voice husky to James’ ears, pressing and twisting the dildo harder and faster, “Would you like me to ruin you for anyone else, my love?”

James strained under Thomas’ hand, whining high and long as he came untouched, his release hot and thick as it splattered across his belly, his ass clenching down on the unforgiving wood of the phallus pressing still deeper as he relaxed, riding out the waves of satisfaction. He struggled to catch his breath, relieved when the wooden phallus slowly withdrew and Thomas lay down beside him.

“Hmmm,” James hummed as Thomas placed his hand on James’ chest feeling the rapid heartbeat.

“You were magnificent, darling,” Thomas smiled, “So beautiful in your release, you took it so well,” 

“Just for you,” James whispered, his breath slowing to normal, his hand coming up to cover Thomas’ where it rested on his chest, “But I am afraid you have ruined me for anyone else,”

“As long as you will still have me, that’s all I could ask for.”


End file.
